Crime and Punishment
by serindraxx
Summary: Voldemort gives Bella the punishment she deserves. Slight BDSM, Incest, Femmeslash, Het. For Albe-Chan, HermioneWeasleyFan, Remuslives23... Reviews welcome...


Dedication: to Albe-Chan, who has inspired the dirtiness of yours truly, Remuslives23 even though she might not touch this, and HermioneWeasleyFan who likes Bella/Voldemort, even though she's never read them. THANKS!!!

Warning: Slight BDSM, incest, femmeslash…. If this isn't you, turn around and walk away….

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….

Bella shivered, wondering what was planned for her demise. Certainly he wanted to remove her from his liability list; she couldn't kill one redhead for him.

She entered his chambers, feeling sickened knowing he wanted to do it in here.

"Close the door, Bella," his cold voice murmured, causing her to shiver heavily.

She did as she was bid; and then she stood there, unsure about what else he might want her to do.

She stared at the bed, a sense of insecurity running through her. He came up behind her, and she felt the anger radiating off of him. It made her nervous, knowing what he wanted to do to her, so it surprised her when he brushed her hair off of her shoulder and placed cold lips on her neck.

She started, and he placed his hands on her hips to still her. She moaned, as he kissed a sensitive spot behind her ear.

When she seemed about to speak, he placed a hard kiss on her mouth, forcing her to surrender without so much as complaining about him.

She felt the bed beneath her thighs, but didn't think to protest. Not even as he kissed a hot line down her sensitive throat did she say anything.

Her neck arched, giving him more access to areas a little farther down.

The robe covering her heaving breasts was undone, his fingers running along the curve of her tight nipple-bud, and she was giving him an excited moan, which in turn caused him to groan.

Her bra was undone, and he continued to kiss his way downward. As his tongue lathed her nipple, she arched spastically, almost crying.

He lifted up a little, seeming determined to let her writhe in pain.

She almost did cry then, because the menacing look on his face brooked no light begging.

She sat up, running a nervous hand over her taut nipples, pinching them lightly to release some pent-up energy.

"No, no," he muttered, catching her hands and pulling them over her head, pushing her back to the mattress.

Using his right hand to find a piece of scrap rope to tie her to the bed with, he leaned as close to her face as he could get.

Finding an old rag, he looked at her with a sadistic smile on his face. "You want this, don't you?" he asked, efficiently wrapping it around her wrists and the bed post.

She moaned, nodding her head in agreement. He laughed, quickly jerking her robes off, and stuffed his discarded tie into her mouth.

Spreading her legs, he raised an eyebrow at her. He ran his cold hands up her thighs, causing her to arch her hips.

Taking this as tactile agreement, he knelt in front of her. Running his fingers through the fluffy down covering her, he kept his eyes on her face, following her reaction to his touch.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She might actually have stayed that way, except that he decided to try something at that moment.

His tongue, running up her thighs, hit her clit and she jerked upward into his mouth.

He gave a groan, loving her muffled screams. It pleased him in a dark way that he could make her do that.

He pushed his tongue in as far as it would go, making her jump every time he hit her there.

"No, no, no, my precious...I'm going to make you scream before I let you come..."

Finally, his need too great to ignore, he pulled up and yanked the tie from her mouth. Getting off of the bed, he undid the fastenings on his clothes and let them drop.

Her eyes, feeling impossibly heavy, grew. She swallowed, trying not to let her eyes stray. She knew what she wanted him to do, but her mouth seemed to not want to say it.

He smirked, seeing the need in her eyes, and climbed back into the bed next to her, making sure that her bindings still held.

She swallowed again, finally realizing his intent. He really wanted to punish her…

He wrapped a hand around her head, lifting it up as far as he could. She didn't even try to resist.

Wetting her lips quickly, she ran her tongue over the slit, letting her body relax slightly. His grip on her hair tightened.

A knock on the door invaded the almost quiet room. He grunted slightly, quickly letting go of her head. She fell back to the pillows, moaning. Lifting himself up, he looked at the door.

"Come in," he said, his cold voice quiet. The door opened slowly, and Narcissa Malfoy blinked, trying to get used to the gloomy room.

"You wanted me, master," she said, her quiet voice trembling. He nodded in confirmation. She finally relaxed, taking in the other occupant.

Bella lifted her head, blinking rapidly to remove the sting of tears. She took in the shadowed form of her sister standing in the doorway.

"Cissa?" she asked incredulously. Cissa looked at her master, unsure how to respond. He nodded his head again, telling her that the ball was in her court now, and he got off the bed.

She looked helplessly at her speechless sister.

She detested that her master was putting her in this situation. She refused to do what he wanted, just because it pleased him. Regardless of rumors in her younger years, she did _not_ sleep her way to the top. She was _married_, for goodness sake. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she steeled herself for what she was about to say.

Shaking her head, she tried to back out the door. But as everyone knows, it isn't easy to be in open defiance of a master of the dark arts. He just had to snap his fingers lazily and she flew right back into the room.

Struggling fruitlessly against her invisible bonds, she didn't realize exactly how close she was until she landed on her back on the bed.

Closing her eyes, Cissa breathed in deeply through her nose, trying to relax her body. His cold hand had settled on her uncovered thigh and she shivered from the contact of his skin.

When she felt calm enough to face him in one of his staring contests, she opened her eyes, expecting him to be glaring.

Instead he seemed darkly amused by her defiance. His cold chuckle set off warning bells in her head but she didn't heed them; she walked into the situation headfirst, without thinking through the consequences.

He continued to laugh at her ineffectual struggles; she gasped as his cold fingers touched her body intimately.

Bella lifted herself onto her lower arms weakly. "Master," she groaned, not wanting to watch anymore.

He looked up. "No, no, my dear, I want you to enjoy this," he murmured softly, running his fingers through her hair and forcing her back down onto the mattress.

She struggled for a moment, not wanting to do anything she hadn't agreed to. He was just as insistent, running his tongue along her lower lip, biting just hard enough to make her squeal.

Cissa watched in consternation. She knew it was fruitless to run; he had her wrists tightly in his hands.

She was startled out of her dark thoughts as she heard someone emit a moan. Her eyes widened by fractions as she realized that it was she who had done the moaning.

He looked back at her, not surprised to see the lust glowing in her eyes. He let go of her hands, wanting to see what she would do.

She was too far gone to want to run, her eyes glazing from the desire running rampant inside her. Her panties, soaked from the inside out, became a friction for her, and she ran her fingers down the silk.

Letting loose a guttural groan, he released her sister, letting Bella up, and moving off of the bed.

Cissa stared wide-eyed at him, not sure what he was doing. Bella looked wildly at her sister, not quite believing what was happening.

He moved to a corner of his room, keeping an eye on the two sisters, almost like a predator does with prey.

Cissa had never felt quite as aroused as she did now, her nipples almost rock-hard and in pain.

She lifted a hand and rested the fingers against her breast, gently rolling her nipples through the fabric of her bra and her silk shirt.

Bella started struggling against her bonds, tugging and yanking, until the scrap gave way. She quickly chafed her wrists, and then yanked Cissa down onto the bed. Using the same tie that had been stuffed in her mouth, Bella tied her sister's wrists to the bedpost. Then she divested her sister of the only protection she had left. The smell of arousal in the air, Bella spread Cissa's legs to fullest capacity and ran her tongue over Cissa's clit.

Cissa writhed excitedly against Bella's mouth, her body throbbing quickly toward her release.

Suddenly Bella was pulled up a little, and Cissa gave a groan just barely heard through the tie.

Bella's head was pulled upward, a hand having been placed under her chin. "Not yet…" was whispered against her mouth, just before she was given a bruising kiss.

She felt herself falling backward under her master's weight. He continued to kiss her, but it seemed it was more for his pleasure than for hers.

Her sister forgotten, Bella gave him all that he wanted and more, till he was crying out against her mouth, her body straining against his.

He held her down, struggling for the dominance that should have been his. She kept trying to flip him over, so that she was the one on top. The sudden sound of flesh hitting flesh startled her so that Bella lay still for a moment trying to catch her breath.

The daze that came over her, the pleasurable pain, left her supine and unmoving. He glared down at her, a dark look coming over his expression. "That was for disobeying me," he snarled, his eyes staying, unyieldingly, on her gaze.

He didn't even look up when Cissa's gurgle of amusement was heard through the tie gagging her.

Bella stared into his dark eyes, not sure what he wanted to do to her for that. She knew he wanted to do something; she could read it in his expression.

He pulled himself up, so that he was still holding her down but not crushing her with his weight.

Cissa was still laughing, trying not to yank too much on the scrap holding her hands to the bedpost. At that moment, he looked at her. His cold eyes, filled with an aggression that made Bella quake, only served to excite Cissa further.

Her body writhed as she tried to assuage the need flowing through her. His fingers floated over her, and she reached the pinnacle of her release quickly. "So eager," he murmured, ignoring Bella completely, and buried his impressive erection to the hilt of Cissa's depleted body.

She rubbed herself against him, trying to get him to quicken the pace he had set. It was rather difficult for her to sensitize her body enough to do anything except mewl into the tie.

He came quickly, shouting her name as his seed burst inside her body. She clenched him as her release built. She continued to rub against him at a frenzied pace, until she was shouting through the gag.

Bella, forgotten for the time being, touched herself, trying to release her built-up tension. Her back arched as she felt her release. When she came back down to earth, her body slumped on the bed, depleted.

He opened his eyes, staring at the woman within his arms, and groaned.

Hearing the sounds of gasping coming from behind him, he looked back and his eyes narrowed. He still had some unfinished business.

Her eyes had fallen, the feeling of languor invading her body. When she heard the harshness of her master's breath, her eyes opened. He wasn't looking at her anymore, Cissa realized; he was looking at her sister.

Bella had completely relaxed, not a feeling of worry within her body. So when she heard the harshness of her master's breath, she only opened one eye. His body was directly above her and she could sense his anger. Quailing beneath it, she opened her other eye.

"Now you get it," he muttered, taking her mouth in a display of dominance. Her body jerked as his hand hit the softness of her flesh. The sound was almost deafening. Letting go of her mouth, he swiftly turned her over so that the tempting flesh of her bottom was in front of him.

Using his lower body to hold her down, he reached over and took the tie of Cissa's mouth. Quickly wrapping it around Bella's wrists and tying it off, he swatted her again, making her jump and squeal in surprise.

Hissing under his breath, he placed his hand on her sore bottom. When she moaned, he quickly swatted her again. "Quiet," he said, "or it will be worse."

She wanted to stuff her fist in her mouth after that, but it probably wouldn't have done any good.

Whenever he touched a sore spot on her bottom, she moaned, and he swatted her again.

Finally he rolled her over, took the tie he had wrapped around her wrists and stuffed it in her mouth. "To keep you quiet."

She just nodded, not wanting him angrier at her.

He turned her quickly over again. His slender, but cold, fingers invaded her body in a place that had never been touched intimately.

Her body arched forward, and she began to squirm under the pressure of his hand.

He flipped her over, and took the tie out long enough to stick his finger in her mouth. She eagerly sucked on it, wishing it was something else she was sucking on.

Taking a deep breath, he took his finger out, put the tie back in place and flipped her again. He ran his finger around the puckered rim of her arse, causing her to gasp. Taking advantage of her surprise, he pushed his way into her body.

She arched again, her eyes rolling like crazy.

He pulled his hand out, found a rag to wrap around his finger, and lifted her body a little. He teased her with his arousal, rubbing it against her clit and making her moan.

Just before she sucked him in, he turned her over for the last time, and took the tie from her mouth.

Settling himself on the bed comfortably, he pulled her into a kneeling position, and pushed her head down.

She sucked on him, causing him to pull on her hair arousingly, leaving her bottom waving in the air.

Just before he came, he lifted her and placed her comfortably on his lap, so that she was sitting directly on his arousal.

Taking him in, she arched her neck back, so that he had a tempting view of her throat. He nibbled his way down, just touching her breasts, running his tongue around her sharp nipples. And then he bit his way back up to her mouth, biting on her lips.

She mewled into his hot mouth, running her hands through his hair. The sharp feeling of floating invaded her already-languorous body and she exploded, shouting against his tongue and teeth.

He watched her shatter in his arms, waiting for the moment that his release would shatter his control.

Running his hands over her body, he pulled her backward, running his teeth over her nipples and breasts, ghosted over her stomach.

She was lost to the sensations rolling through her body. She had never felt this way about anyone before; never felt this sharp burst of lust that kept her from running whenever he was near.

Giving a guttural groan, his release shattered his control. He called her name as he fell to the flood of his release.

She wrapped her arms around him, cushioning his return to earth. Surprisingly, she felt the flood of tears cascade down her cheeks, leaving a salty trail and landing on his nude chest.

She would love him until she died, she discovered, and nothing was going to come between them.

Nothing.

A/N: yes, it's Serindraxx, and yes, this is the only time I ever write anything as graphic as this…. Um, I hope you enjoyed the dirtiness of an avid L/J reader…. Since you got this far, review?

Serindraxx


End file.
